Pups across the Globe Part 2: Canadian bacon
This story is owned by PoliceChase. Do not edit without permission. Some airport in Quebec, Canada Ryder: Here we are pups, Canada Winter: It's so pretty but looks really advanced. Ace: That's because were inside an airport. Winter: Oh, I forgot, sweetheart. Rocky: So now that we are here, where do we go? Isis: I don't know, but this pole smells yucky Everest: That's a trash can Isis. Isis: Ooh thanks mom Everest: Well, we can go see if Koho has seen anything. Ryder: Ok __________________________________________________________________________ Koho: Shiro, stop eating all the Nachos!!! Shiro: Sorry, dad. Knock, Knock, Knock Koho: Who is it? Everest: It's me, Everest! Koho: (opens door) Everest: (gives Koho a kiss) Koho (blushes) Hi, honey! Why are you here? Shiro: Hi mom! (hugs Everest) Everest: Hi son. Oh, and were here because we want to know if you know anything about these symbols. Koho: Does ring a bell. Chase: (covered with bacon) Man, this place does make good bacon! Lani: (eats a piece of her dad) Mrhp! Yeah tasty! Koho: I know now! I saw that symbol at the dinner 6 blocks away! Everest: Koho can you come with us? Koho: Sure. Wait, where are the kids Everest: In the car eating all the bacon we bought at the dinner. You have to admit, its pretty good! Koho, Everest and Chase: Hahaha! ____________________________________________________________________ Dinner 6 blocks away Skye: So is this the place? Koho: Yep All 2nd generation pups and Rubble: Yay more bacon! Cashier: How may I help you? Koho: I'm just looking. Rocky: Where is it? Tundra: Yeah where? Koho: on this menu. Chase: (gasp) Guys look what this says: 187597! Everyone except Chase: What? Chase: Its a code. It means Cashier. ''The cashier knows! Everyone: (tackles cashier) Where is that clue! _____________________________________________________________________ ''Dinner basement Chase: Here it is! Rocky: No, here it is! Skye: No, over there! All pups: What? Cashier: This is a mirror room. I don't know where the real one is either. Ryder: Everyone sniff the real one's scent! Kilimanjaro: Here it is! Everest: It says'': I see you've found the first clue. But do you like to be stuck in here like glue?!'' Aurora: That door is closing! The cashier left! All pups: (pushing the door, grunts) Chase: Stand back I will use this Plasma ray to blast the door! All pups and Ryder: What the heck! (plasma sounds, plasma sounds, boom!!!) '' Rubble: Lets get out! I saw a spider!!! Ryder: Lets read the clue! ''The next clue, if you're still alive, is in a place that's royal, inside a giant oval. Elbert: What does that mean?! Ryder: What place is royal? Chase: England! Rocky: Yeah! There's a giant oval shaped building in London! Ryder: Ok pups were going to London! All pups: Yay! Part 1: Pups across the Globe Part 1: The quest begins in the U.S Part 3: Coming soon. Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Series Category:PoliceChase owned Category:Episodes